Darkened Love
by DaisyIris
Summary: I looked at her. She was looking at him, just the way I wished she would look at me. Her dark copper skin glowing under the sun, her long,raven locks, her small, petite figure. Her voice soft and smooth as she talked and laughed. Her eyes light up at him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to credit the idea/inspiration from my friend, Rach. Just a few sentences and inspiration struck me, thanks to her!**

I wandered into the kitchen, the smell of blueberry muffins already filling the air. I smiled as I inhaled the aroma, grabbing a potholder as I hear a 'ding' from the small egg timer. Twisting the knobs to turn off the oven, I bent down opening the door and pulled out the muffin tin and kicked it shut while setting the hot tin on the stovetop. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around my waist tightly while a low, husky "I love you," was whispered in my ear I heard a low husky "I love you." in my ear. I turned and gazed up into the eyes of my lover; he smiled down at me and started kissing my scars softly. Capturing his lips into mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away slightly, looking tired.

"How was patrol, Sam?" I asked him.

He sighed deeply, sounding exhaused. "We think we found a new leech...but he ran over the treaty line before we could catch him."

"Oh..." I furrowed my brow line in worry.

Sam smiled again and reached behind me for a muffin. "Ow...ow..." He muttered, juggling it from one hand to another.

"Sam! You're supposed to let them cool first!" I giggled as he took a big bite.

"But Emmy, they're the best when they're hot." He grinned at me.

I laughed softly and turned to open a window partway. I stared out at the darkening sky, the blue gradually blend down into purple, the sun blazing a bright red as it disappeared slowly into the horizon. Looking up further at the sky, I could already see the first star glimmering. The North Star, pulsating brightly against the deep blue. Suddenly, a slight flash of white caught my eye, in the far right near the woods, I squinted, trying to make out the figure. Then it disappeared, sending cold chills down my back, my mind must have been playing tricks on me. I shook my head, closing the window shut.

Walking into the bedroom, I saw Sam already snoring gently on our bed. I stripped out of my clothes and slipped on a night shirt and shorts. Getting under the covers, Sam flinched a little as he moved one arm across my waist, pulling me against him. I smiled, drifting off into sleep with my back resting against his warm chest.

I awoke, laying on a bed. I looked up at the sky, tall thin pine trees encircling me. I lifted myself by one elbow to take in my whole surrounding. My eyes widened when I saw a tall figure standing in front of me. Only a few feet away, his skin was very fair, dark brown hair and deep black eyes.

"Em! Emily! Wake up!" I felt gentle hands shaking me, I jolted awake.

Sam was looking down at me, worry in his eyes, I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. Just another dream, I kept having those recurring ones, the mysterious man kept appearing in my nightmares.

"Another nightmare, Em?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..." I was still shaking a little, drenched in cold sweat.

Sam pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Wish I could protect you from them..." He sighed

I craned my neck to look up at him and smiled, kissing him.

"They're just dreams, Sam, they mean nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**I heard heavy footfalls, running up the stairs to my house. I turned away from the kitchen to see most of the pack all piling inside at once, laughing and joking.**

**"Hey Em!" Rachel came through the door after Paul.**

**"Heya Rach!" I grinned and ran to hug her.**

**While the boys ate muffins and talked, Rachel pulled me over to the couch, beaming.**

**"Guess what!" She squealed, excited.**

**"What?" I replied, returning the same excitement.**

**"Paul proposed!"**

**My eyes went wide, "He did? Wow!"**

**Rachel giggled and nodded. "He sure suprised me!"**

**Rachel held out her left hand, the enagement diamond was beautiful, yet looked inexpensive in comparison to many engagement rings.**

**"You know, he said he wished he could've gotten a bigger diamond, but I told him. It's not the size of the diamond that matters, it's the size of the love he has for me that matters the most." That's so cute!**

**I smiled, happy for her, I had never really imagined Paul to be that much of a romantic. However, sometimes they can suprise me with new things.**

**Sam pulled me up and hugged me to his chest. He tilted my chin and leaned in for a kiss before leaving for patrol. I walked with him to the door, stepped outside and leaned back against the door frame, watching as the boys ran into the forest. **

**Rachel walked onto the porch, leaning against the railing facing me.**

**"So, what about you?" She grinned at me.**

**"What do you mean?" I tilted my head, furrowing my brows.**

**"Well...wedding plans for you and Sam?" She giggled. "Set a date yet?"**

**My eyes widened at her question. Sam and I haven't talked about our future wedding plans yet, I only thought about it a few times but not yet decided.**

**"Nope, we haven't." I shrugged, smiling a little.**

**"Oh come on already!" Rachel laughed, bouncing in place.**

**"We'll just have to wait and see...I'm hoping for a summer wedding though." I grinned at the thought.**

**I could imagine it already: on First Beach. Everything would be set up, decorated with forget-me-nots. The smiling faces of my friends and family, the one standing out the most. My Sam, my one and only true love. Walking down the aisle along with my escort. My dress, bunched up slightly at the side, flowing down loosely around my legs. I'd gaze into Sam's deep brown eyes, smiling wide as I get closer. Suddenly, something catches my eye, I glanced off just the right of Sam, into the distance. The very stranger I kept seeing in my dreams, standing there, staring at me. I blinked and he was gone again…**

**"Em? Emily!" I snapped out of it as Rachel was waving her hand in my face.**

**"Uh, yeah sorry." I shook my head, laughing.**

**"Daydreaming, are you?" She giggled.**

**I smiled and nodded, I thought I saw him again as I tilted my head and peered around Rachel, standing just by the treeline, but then he was gone again.**

**"What are you looking at?" Rachel asked, turning towards the direction I was staring.**

**"Nothing, just thought I saw something, must just be me." I smiled.**

**"Are you sure?" Rachel asked me, tilting her head.**

**I nodded and hugged her before she had to go home. Then that was when I saw him again, lingering into the shadows. My eyes widened at the sight of him, I didn't realize I had started walking until Rachel grabbed my waist. Before I would've fallen down the stairs. **_**Who was he?**_** I wanted to know. My heart fluttered slightly as he watched me.**

**"Em? You almost stumbled down there! What the hell's wrong with you?" Rachel turned me around to face her and stared at me like I was crazy.**

**I looked back behind me, at the spot where I saw him. He was gone, no trace of him anywhere. I shook my head and blinked. Was it just my imagination? My mind playing tricks on me?**

**I took a deep, shaky breath and glanced at Rachel. She gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside, then made me sit down in an armchair. Rachel wandered into the kitchen. I debated on whether or not to tellher, and if she would even believe me.**

**"Em, here's some tea, you should drink." Rachel nodded as she came back from the kitchen, carrying a hot cup of black tea.**

**"Thanks Rach." I tried to smile, carefully taking the teacup and sipped some of it before I set it down.**

**Rachel sat across me on the sofa, she leaned back back as she began to observe me.**

**"Rach, if I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone or freak out, or anything like that?" I asked her.**

**"Sure hun, what is it?" She encouraged, tilting her head and furrowed her brows in worry.**

**"Okay...I've been having those recurring dreams, that always come back the same. I keep seeing this beautiful stranger...it's not Sam or anyone else I know. But I can't stop dreaming about him, no matter how hard I try."**

**Rachel raised her brows at me "Really? Hmm, maybe those dreams are trying to tell you something..."**

**"Yeah, but what? I don't think I even believe in dreams, or the meaning of them." I shook my head.**

**"Maybe you haven't slept well, or got much rest."**

**"I do get plenty of sleep, I don't think that's it, Rach."**

**Rachel shrugged and stood up, walking closer to me.**

**"Maybe you should just get some rest anyway, are you feeling well?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, nodding.**

**Rachel pulled me into another hug, "I really should go to work, my boss will get mad if I'm late again!" She placed a quick kiss on my cheek before heading out the door to her car.**

**I picked up my cup of tea and drank the last of it before walking into the kitchen. I precariously set my ceramic teacup in the sink and glanced out the window. I felt a urge to go outside and look for my mysterious visitor. Even if he didn't really exist and was just a figment of my imaginaion.**

**I shook my head, shaking my thoughts out of my mind. I went over to the stereo and turned on the radio to listen to some music. I laid myself out on the couch, one hand behind my head and one on my stomach. The song that came on was close to a lullaby that it caused my eyelids to droop as I drifted off to sleep…**

_**I was walking down the coastline of First Beach, cold water grazed over my feet as the waves pushed against the shore, spreading out wide before pulling back into the ocean. It was a mildly calm weather, as the waves hit the rocks gently. A slight breeze blew out my white dress, flowing around me. Another wave brushed against my ankles, and I felt something soft push against my skin, glancing down I saw a white flower. At first I thought it was a white rose, but after picking it up. I got a closer look, it wasn't a rose, the petals were slightly spread out and apart from each other. The points were sharp, a gardenia. I furrowed my brows as I tried to figure out where it came from, and how could've it floated here and not be destroyed or worn. Do they even grow around here, in La Push or any of the surrounding area? I lifted the flower to my nose, and smiled as I could almost smell smelled very sweet, with hints of vanilla and musk...**_


End file.
